a yearning so true
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Pues Touka— Touka-chan es un anillo que cuelga en torno a su cuello— una promesa. ADV: weird fic.


**Renuncia:** Ishida me debe terapia :/

 **n.a** **:** esto es un montón de metáforas que nadie va a entender y mis feels por Kanek (que tampoco nadie va a entender lol). Hay touken insinuado (no puedo negarlo más, leave me) pero es más Gen-centric. Igual a ningún fan touken le interesa que la recuperación de alguien con PTSD no es lineal ni súbita ni "por el poder del amor" porque la ship es canon y eso lo soluciona todo aparentemente y sólo les importa que tengan sexo de nuevo YIKES™ (y sí, estoy siendo pasiva-agresiva con el fandom insisto, _leave me_ ).

 **Advertencia:** ooc, spoilers, un poco de horror (por pesadillas/alucinaciones inducidas por trauma).

* * *

 **i.**

( **a** fuera la nieve se derrite en la ventana de sus ojos).

 **ii.**

Y la sangre florece como un pájaro recién nacido que rompe el cascarón. —pero el cascarón es un mundo—. Pero el mundo está equivocado. —pero el error soy yo—. Pero él es... _es_...

La tiza de un gis blanco. Ciento tres huesos. Una mordida. Carne que revienta, ensuciando el empapelado de la pared, ese con las florecillas purpuras. Así como

(Ka-ne-ki-kun, ¿desde cuándo anhelas la felicidad? Qué hipócrita te has vuelto, querido).

Sin embargo, es imposible, se dice Kaneki. Él se encuentra a salvo, con Touka. Y está contento, verdaderamente contento. Y enamorado. Ahora soy feliz, soy feliz, soy feliz...

Y Rize-san, tú ya no existes más; Rize-san, tú estás muerta; Rize-san, te enterré en lo más profundo de tu antiguo trono, con un abrigo de dálmata que se pone máscaras de carnaval y hace chistes grotescos. Yo mismo arranqué mancha por mancha de la piel de ese Guasón monocromático—

(mientras él reía Ahaha-há. Jefe-kun, tú no eres ningún ángel. La señorita Kirishima se va a llevar una gran decepción).

Y Kaneki sólo intentaba que se callara, de una vez, por Dios. No tuvo más opción. Que– desgarrar. Quitarle la lengua al perro de pedigrí con rabia en un solo movimiento.

—¿por La Parca de mármol? No, no. Por Kishou. _Arima-san_ —.

Arima-san quitándole los ojos como si fuesen pelotas de ping pong, Arima-san decorando su jardín del Hades con su cuerpo destrozado, Arima-san mintiendo (todos murieron Ken, incluyéndote), Arima-san y kanjis y Haise Sasaki y lágrimas derramadas en un café y "a pesar de todo, te quise". Arima-san que es

 _Tu padre, que mató al mío_ , le recrimina Touka-chan. Excepto que Touka no ha dicho nada aún. Está durmiendo, junto a él, ocupando el hasta entonces vacío espacio del colchón. Parece (vulnerable) pacifica.

Kaneki suspira, un poco aliviado. Todo está bien ahora. _Todo va a ir bien_. Necesita recordarse a sí mismo, observándola. Porque ahora soy feliz, soy feliz, soy feliz...

(Pero Kaneki, mi querido un ojo, ¿cómo va a acabarse la pesadilla si todavía no despiertas? cuestiona Eto con un ápice de cinismo, balanceándose en las ramas de un árbol talado. Donde cuelga una soga con un nudo, donde el hombre ahorcado se burla de él, y su piel se va cayendo en grandes pedazos, y sus músculos vibran como tambores de guerra y—)

Kaneki aprieta los puños y agacha la cabeza. Su respiración alterándose. Pero no puede ser. Porque Touka-chan me ama, y yo la amo, y eso es más que suficiente.

— No tengo miedo —susurra.

Entonces oye el metal de unas pinzas oxidadas, que se cierran igual que (una mandíbula de tiburón, o tal vez, una especie de lagarto).

—craaaaaaaaaaaack.

Y de pronto cada rincón de la habitación está cubierta por números. De restas. De sietes y miles y— parece que olvidaste tus lecciones conmigo, una verdadera lástima, tendré que enseñarte todo desde cero.

Sólo que.

Cállate, eres un mentiroso y yo te asesiné hace años y no puedes dañarme así que lárgate ya—

(¿Lo sabes, con seguridad? ¿Lo sabe _ella_?)

Touka sigue dormida. No, ella no sabe. Kaneki no le ha contado, Kaneki prefiere no contarle nunca. Ni a Touka, ni a nadie.

Pero no importa, realmente. Esas cosas— esa tragedia, están en el pasado. Lejos. Difuminándose como un espejo cubierto de vaho, que esconde el reflejo de su persona. Las tinieblas se han quedado atrás, muy atrás, y es todo luz que lo rodea (Touka-chan es su luz). Y ahora soy feliz, soy feliz, soy feliz...

— No tengo miedo —repite, muy quedito.

El eco de la risa de Yamori resuena por todo el lugar, no obstante Kaneki lo ignora.

(es que ya no hay necesidad de salir herido).

Yo—

 _es soy eres_

—estática.

(Un mal hijo Ken, dictamina su madre, con esa sonrisa tan suya, de algodón filoso como una navaja, y con su mirada oculta tras sus anteojos, indescifrable. Su voz, una nana. Kaneki es capaz de sentir el fantasma de sus manos aún, golpeando, dañando, quebrando).

— Eres un mal hijo —prosigue Rize-san en vez de su madre y se mira las uñas barnizadas con aparente desinterés antes de continuar—: y una mala persona. ¿Rey de un ojo?, mi amado Kaneki-kun, ese es un título vacío para ti. Sigues siendo un simple muchacho asustado de estar solo, que mendiga la muerte, que lastima a todos los que quiere proteger.

Pero eso no es cierto, ya no. Ahora soy feliz, soy feliz, soy... feliz.

— Touka-chan me ama —refuta él.

— Tu violenta y débil madre también te amó (tanto que te dolía), y tu mejor amigo Hide (al ser triturado por tus dientes de lentejuela), y Tsukiyama-kun (anhelando conservarte en su estómago), y Jason-san (vaciando tu sangre en cubetas junto a tus dedos), y Kishou-kun (al abrirte como un ataúd y llenarte con gusanos y mentiras), y Takatsuki-san (al lamer tus costillas y tus ojitos de botón e invitarte a un vals), y yo (comiéndote desde dentro). ¿Acaso nos has olvidado, acaso ya no existimos, Kaneki-kun?

(¿creíste, en serio, que desapareceríamos tan fácil? ¿por el afecto de una mariposa con alas de vidrio? Por algo tan frágil, _y cruel_ ).

Pero ahora soy feliz... soy feliz, ¿soy feliz?

Pues Touka— Touka-chan es pétalos de flor que lo besan. Touka-chan es manos de invierno que le quitan el frío. Touka-chan es la espuma del mar. Touka-chan es rayos de luna, y abrazos en la oscuridad, y las curvas de un reloj de arena, y un anillo que cuelga en torno a su cuello— una promesa.

No me dejes / _no lo haré_. Me acompañas / _siempre_.

Más asimismo Touka es (veneno, dulce veneno, pero veneno al fin y al cabo). Y él es... es...

¿feliz?

(Igual deseo morir con estilo.

¡No! yo _quiero_ vivir.

Pero hay monstruos debajo de mi cama... con garras de satín... y risas de esqueleto... y no se van, _nunca se van_. Ahí donde nadan tiburones muertos y la Moira se alisa las faldas y los matemáticos hacen ecuaciones con el dolor y las pirañas escriben bestsellers con sus plumas de selva y los Dioses se cortan la garganta y el Sol se incendia en tus entrañas después de devorarlo y las madres te arropan con tu propio temor).

¿Por qué estás llorando, Kaneki?

amor, amor, amor, amor, amor— (no estás solo).

(pero siempre estoy solo en mi cabeza Touka, no hay manera de escapar de tus propios pensamientos, después de todo).

— No tengo miedo, notengomiedo.

Men-ti-ra. ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿Tal vez?

Porque Touka-chan me ama, y yo la amo, y eso— eso _no_ es más que suficiente.

amor, amor, amor, amor, amor— (déjame quitarte todas tus penas).

(son demasiadas Touka, no es posible borrarlas al mismo tiempo).

Pero.

amor, amor, amor, amor, amor— (quiero que siempre seas feliz).

( _no puedo_ , yo— perdóname, es sólo que— no puedo ser feliz, no todos los días, ni de ahora en adelante. Ni siquiera estando juntos, _ni siquiera contigo_. No puedo asegurarte que no me deprimiré, o que no habrá ocasiones en que perderé la voluntad de seguir luchando y anhelaré morir de nuevo, o en que trataré de alejarte para protegerte. No puedo sencillamente olvidar—el mundo que se rompe, el ciempiés que se arrastra en el fango, mamádetenteporfavor, cloacas repletas de girasoles, y mil menos siete y novecientos noventa y tres menos siete y novecientos ochenta y seis menos siete y, Kaaaanekiiiiiiiiiii-kun deberías comer— COME).

Ruido blanco.

Ruido blanco.

Ruido blanco.

Resulta que.

Touka-chan le pone parches y vendas y anestesia en sus heridas, pero Kaneki sigue roto. En el fondo. En su mente. Allá donde ni Touka ni otro jamás va a conseguir llegar—

No soy feliz, no soy feliz, no soy feliz...

no todavía, no por completo. Sin embargo.

— ¿Kaneki...? —Touka se talla los ojos, somnolienta—. ¿Por qué estás despierto a las... dos de la mañana?

Kaneki da un respingo y la mira. Las sombras y monstruos continúan en el cuarto, con ellos, acechando, esperando una oportunidad. Y él es _débil_. Y Touka no las conoce, no las ve. Kaneki toma su mano entre la suya y entrelaza sus dedos.

— No es nada Touka-chan. Volvamos a dormir ¿vale?

— Hmm —Touka no luce convencida, pero está cansada así que se cubre con las sabanas, sus manos aún unidas. Kaneki se recuesta a su lado y se limita a admirarla en silencio. Es hermosa y reconfortante y (un hogar).

Pero no soy feliz. Porque Touka-chan me ama, y yo la amo, y eso no es más que suficiente. _Y sin embargo_

¿Por qué estás llorando, Kaneki?

Cree que va a estar bien. Lo sabe. Quizás no hoy, ni mañana, o en un año, pero eventualmente, algún día en un futuro distante, _él va a estar bien_. Y no por Touka, ni por los que le importan, sino por él. Y entonces, Touka va a seguir amándole, y él va a seguir correspondiéndole. Y entonces, va a quererse a sí mismo. Un poco, al menos. Y entonces—

 **iii.**

Touka-chan lo abraza, Kaneki sueña.

No piensa.

Nadie piensa.

(afuera ya no queda ningún rastro de la nieve que se derretía en la ventana de sus ojos, y su sonrisa torcida y sincera es algo más que una estrella de plástico a punto de extinguirse, es una estrella con deseos de _brillar_ ).

 **iv.**

—and we are living in a yellow submarine.


End file.
